1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sprinkler, and more particularly to a pistol-grip sprinkler having a handle provided with an inlet, an outlet, a control chamber defined to communicate with the outlet and a pushbutton assembly to control the water flow.
2. Description of Related Art
Sprinklers, especially pistol-grip sprinklers for use in gardening and car washing, have been widely used throughout the world. The current available sprinkler normally has a handle attached with a hose at the inlet thereof and a spray head at the outlet and a trigger pivotally connected to the handle to control the operation of a valve in the sprinkler. The design of the sprinkler is not suitable for a user to operate for a long period of time because the user will have to apply a force to the trigger continuously, which causes muscle fatigue. To solve the problem, there is a securing device provided to maintain the valve open so as to continuously keep the sprinkler in operation and solve the muscle fatigue problem. Although, the design does have the function to meet the user""s requirement, the design still has its shortcoming. Obviously, hand sizes vary all over the world, and even now people of one country or continent may generally have a hand size different to those of another. If sprinklers are made to one international size, users in one region may find the handle too small while those elsewhere might find it too big. Thus, some users will find it very difficult to apply a force properly and comfortably. Furthermore, the sprinkler manufacturer is not like the shoe maker that is able to make shoes according to the customers"" different requirements and sizes. The sprinkler manufacturer can only make sprinklers in one size, which brings a lot of inconvenience to different users.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved sprinkler to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide an improved sprinkler having a pushbutton to control the water flow, such that the user will not have to hold the trigger during the entire operation process. The pushbutton is able to maintain the valve open or closed depending on the user""s choice. Therefore, the sprinkler having a pushbutton undoubtedly brings convenience and comfort to the user.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.